A Desire Finally Sated
by elitemassacre6
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Truth in Your Eyes"  Takes place  two years post graduation.  Rachel, Beth, and Quinn are living in New York and are on their way to visit San and Britt.  Kurt makes an appearance as well.


A Desire Finally Sated

By: Elitemassacre6 aka Britt

One-shot

This is a sequel to The Truth in your Eyes

July, 2014

"Mommy!" Beth pulled back the shade on the stroller she was in. She was almost five...they didn't need to put her in that thing anymore. She looked up as her mommy crouched down to look at her.

"Hey babygirl, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, thinking it may have alot to do with the fact that they were almost about to pass by a very obviously advertised gelato parlor. She looked up at Quinn and smiled. Ice cream it was.

"I want ice cream mommy. Can I have ice cream?" The four and a half year old child smiled wide as her mommy undid her restraints in her stroller and picked her up.

"Yes, Beth. You can have some icecream." The three of them walked into the parlor and Rachel kissed Quinn before going to the counter with Beth. The little girl immediately pointed at the nearby blackberry gelato so Rachel ordered a small amount of that, some vegan spiced chocolate for herself and the maple bacon for her wife. With everything in hand, she sat down at the table the pink-haired woman had sat down at.

"Hi mommy. I got the pink icecream. It's like your hair!" She said excitedly, digging in with her spoon.

'You're right, Beth, it is like my hair. What's the name of that icecream?" They'd been teaching her to read since she was three, and they thought that by the time she got to kindergarten in the fall she'd be reading beyond her level. Rachel took a peice of paper out of her bag and wrote down the word blackberry inn large, clear letters. Beth took the paper.

"Blackberry. Like mommy. Rachel Berry. Right, mommy?" A single eyebrow rose up high and Rachel almost spit out her icecream with her laughter.

"I guess we know where she got that from." She finished her icecream and collected their empty cups to throw in the recycling box. When she got back, she pressed a quick kiss to both her girl's cheeks before sitting down.

"Ok i'm done with my icecream, let's go to auntie Tana's and auntie Britt's house now. We should get them ice cream too!" She smiled and nodded her head.

"That's a good idea, baby. I'll go get them ice cream and then we'll go." Quinn stood up and walked to the counter and ordered the ice cream as the two girls got up to get ready.

"I don't wanna ride in the stroller any more, mommy. I'm too old for that. I wanna walk like a big kid."

"You are a big kid baby. Auntie Britt's is just down the street so we can do that. But you have to hold my hand the whole time, okay?" She watched as the little girl nodded and when her wife walked back over to them they left the shop and pushed the empty stroller while Beth held their hands.

Five minutes later they walked into the large fifth floor apartment and had yet to put their bags around before Beth was running towards and being picked up by Santana.

"Hi baby girl. What's up huh? Me and your auntie Britt missed you." She pressed a quick kiss to the little blonde girl's forehead before calling for her wife. Britt appeared a few seconds later before taking the three year old from Santana.

"Hi Beth. We missed you. So what'd you do for fun today?

"We brought you ice cream and I went to the zoo. I missed you too Auntie Britt. Why were you gone? Where'd you go?"

"They came to visit me. I just came back and I had to see you before I did anything." Kurt appeared from around the corner that led to the kitchen, one of those wide smiles on his face.

"Uncle Kurt!" The little girl scrambled to be let down from her aunt's grasp and when she was down she ran quickly over to her uncle and hugged him tight.

"I missed you little B. Come with me, you wanna tell me about the zoo?" As they walked away you could hear the little girl giving details of the animals, talking a mile a minute like her shorter mother.

"Where's this ice cream I heard of?" Santana said. Rachel reached into the stroller and pulled out the paper bag.

"Here. There's a third quart in there for him. How was london?" Santana's mouth was already full of icecream, so she looked at Brittany.

"It was beautiful. One of the dancers for Kurt's show came down with something, so the director asked me to step in for her. I had like one day to get it down, but I did, so I performed it on closing night. It was kind of amazing."

"She was beautiful. And the director said he has another show in town here in november, and he wants her to choregraph." The latina said all of this before shoving another spoonful of dark chocolate cayenne in between her lips.

"Baby, you're beautiful. Even when you're trying to shove ice cream in your mouth." Brittany said all of this before taking the icecream from her wife and kissing her softly on the lips.

Quinn shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever not have disturbing thoughts when you two kiss like that. Too many years of pretending I didn't notice you were having sex while we were having sleepovers. I'll hand it to you though, Britt. You were pretty quiet. Santana, you...you were not."

"I could say the same thing about you, Q. Me and Britt were roomed next to you at Nationals senior year. Our girls are like sex goddesses or something." She grinned slyly.

"I had to bite down on my fist all those times to keep from crying out in the middle of a sleepover. But, I guess I am pretty good. And if Rachel's kissing is any clue, then I would say she is too."

"Whoa, whoa, when did you kiss my wife?" that eyebrow was raised and Rachel pretended to be busy by folding up the stroller and putting it in the hall closet by the door. When she came back they were Santana was asking a similar question.

"Rachel when did you kiss my Britt?"

"Oh...I-"

"No, it was kind of my fault. I was still pretending to be stupid back then, and I think we were sophmores or juniors and she came to school in the ridiculously sexy dress and she had heels on and I think I told her that I was trying to complete my collection of having kissed almost everyone in the school and she looked at me sideways like she knew it was all an act and I knew she wanted to ask me why really wanted to do it, but she kissed me anyway. She's like a kissing pro." As they all took seats in the kitchen they glanced over at Beth and Kurt in the living room coloring in a book he brought her and smiled.

"I...may have also kissed her once. She may have been kind of fucking amazing." Santana said, wishing she still had ice cream.

"I remember that. We were really drunk and i don't even know why I was there. Sophmore year, at one of Noah's parties. She held me against a wall and kissed me, and I was so intoxicated at the time that I didn't resist her and we ended up making out. She said something like 'he was so right' afterward before walking away and then I saw Noah and knew that he had told her we'd kissed, even though, at that point, we hadn't. I think he just wanted to see some kind of erotic lesbian encounter. But, i've never loved kissing someone as much as you, baby. It's because I love you so much." Quinn leaned down to kiss her quickly before looking at Santana.

'Hey, how is Puck?"

"Good, I think. He said something about going to Marine Recon school, so he'll come visit and be here for a week before leaving for that. He said that it would take a long time, like a year and a half. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Where should we go eat? I'm craving pizza. What about you guys?" Quinn asked, already deciding that if it was pizza, they'd go the place across the street because their pizza was amazing and they had vegan."

"I could eat pizza. What about you little B?"

"Yea, I really like pizza uncle Kurt."

"Delivery it is." Santana pulled he phone from her shirt pocket and dialed, ordering up the pizza.

"I can't believe how lazy you can be, San. The place is right across the street. Oh my god. What if the delivery person's an idiot and they drive over here? Such a waste of energy. What if-"

"Baby, stop. It's fine, Pete's not an idiot and you know it."

"You know I have to be dramatic sometimes baby, you just have to let me do it." She smiled in the way they all recognized and loved.

Rachel's eyes opened wide and she looked over at Kurt and her daughter when she heard a little voice singing. It sounded like Kurt had taught her the song and they were singing it together. Girls just wanna have fun...that's what it was. Oh god. Her daughter could sing. As she thought about it. She made her future self promise not to be overbearing or stage mom-ish about it.

Her daughter could sing. She tapped Quinn's shoulder and shook her head when the pink haired woman asked her what was wrong. Wiping tears of utter joy from her eyes, she motioned over to Beth.

"Baby, listen to her. Listen to our daughter. She can sing." When she looked up she saw that Santana and Brittany were watching. How could they not, she was beautiful. Dancing around gracefully and childishly with her uncle, her long blonde hair flying around her head, singing her heart out. Her voice was small, but in it, Rachel could hear all the traces of Quinn's sultry, soulful voice and Noah's rock-heavy voice as well. But her voice was clearer than theirs, and Rachel liked to think that despite the lack of her dna in the little girl, that had a lot more to do with her than anything.

She looked around at the people in the room and realized that though it'd taken some time...she had a family now. Both she and Quinn. And though she had her dreams she knew she would achieve them. This family, this was the only thing she ever doubted she would have. Now she did. Rachel Berry had never been happier.


End file.
